DRW Safe House
}| }| }} |image = |survivor = Stacey Forsythe Katey Greene Ray Sullivan Wade Coopwood Tamara Stein Chrystal Kennedy Lulu Barra Kristopher Bookmiller Anim White Kirby Wilkinson Skylar Ali All rescued survivors |psychopath = None |mission = Ante Up Demand and Supply Fortune City Botany Club Bent Wood Stuart's Scheme The Secret of Charlie's Gold Chemical Dependency TK is Infected |}} The Fortune City Emergency Shelter, also referred to by the survivors as the Safe House, is a location in Dead Rising 2 in the back of Royal Flush Plaza within Fortune City that serves as a safe, zombie-free zone for survivors to seek refuge in. It is, as the name implies, the shelter to be used in case of an emergency in Fortune City, such as from a natural disaster or zombie outbreak. Ray Sullivan is the security officer who oversees the shelter, ensuring only non-infected civilians and survivors only get inside. Stacey Forsythe, the head of CURE who made it into the shelter, oversees the closed-circuit security monitors and keeps a look-out for survivors. The shelter possibly belongs to the Department of Homeland Security. Story Dead Rising 2 As Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey make it out of the Fortune City Arena and into the Platinum Strip, there is mass chaos everywhere: fires burn, zombies stumble around, civilians flee and are killed. A man with a gun shouts to people to get to the shelter and a man runs into Chuck, on his way to the shelter. Chuck and Katey follow and arrive in a room that is sealed with two doors and a couple of other frantic survivors inside. One of the doors open, and Ray Sullivan, the only reserve officer to make it to the shelter, appears. He screens each person that enters and briefly stops Katey, noticing the bite wound. Chuck explains that he has more Zombrex while Sullivan informs him of rescue coming in three days. Sullivan tells Chuck to use the security office for comfort, especially for Katey. Inside, they meet other survivors who made it in earlier, including his fellow TiR contestants and Stacey, who informs them of a place to get some Zombrex. Before Chuck leaves, Stacey hands him a transceiver. Later, Chuck and Stacey relax in the lounge, watching a news report by Rebecca Chang about the terrorist attack on the Fortune City Arena. The video in the report shows a man presumed to be Chuck, since he is wearing his Terror is Reality jumpsuit, plant a bomb at the gate that keeps the zombies at bay and blow it up. Chuck is outraged at the accusation and Stacey backs away in uncertainty. Stacey looks out after Katey as Chuck leaves the sanctuary and into the infested city to clear his name, and find Zombrex. After rescuing Rebecca from the underground tunnels, the shelter's doors are open and zombies are let loose into the shelter (during this event, survivors that are outside of the various rooms will be seen fighting off zombies). Chuck then has to collect a Generator, Coil Wire, and a Barrel in order to close the door. TK attempts an escape during this period, but he is bitten by a zombie in the attempt. Shortly afterward, everyone discovers that the media has been manipulated into saying that all survivors in Fortune City are dead, forcing the President to order a firebombing in 24 more hours. Chuck then has to get word to the world that they are still alive to prevent the firebombing. Locations Security Office The security office is the headquarters and base of operations in the emergency shelter. In the office is a set of monitors with video of closed-circuit videos throughout Fortune City, so the streets, hotels, casinos and other places can be monitored. The office is where Katey safely resides in, along with Stacey, who watches the monitors for other survivors. Lounge The lounge is an area with vending machines along with tables and chairs. The lounge also consists of a TV, where Stacey and Chuck watch and learn that apparently, Chuck himself is the perpetrator of the explosion at the Arena, sparking the zombie incident. If a survivor has a request for Chuck, he/she will be standing in here waiting for the requested item. Here Chuck can find several food items: *Orange Juice *Melon *Beans *Coffee *Coffee Creamer *Milk Medical Clinic The medical clinic is a makeshift hospital for those who are injured and sick, who can rest in the several beds that are set up. Tyrone King is held captive in this room once Chuck Greene is able to bring him into custody. During the temporary zombie attack in the bunker, Tyrone escapes, but is bitten and readmitted into the clinic where he recieves medical treatment. Refugee Rooms There are various rooms that are assigned with numbers. These rooms are to hold survivors and evacuees during an emergency, so those rescued by Chuck or already made it in before the doors were sealed will reside in these rooms, in addition to being scattered in the halls. Some rooms will remain empty, littered with unused or broken furniture while others will be filled with survivors. Outer Area The area of the Shelter that connects the various rooms together, also is the location of the vents Chuck uses to reenter Fortune City, Royal Flush Plaza specifically. During the brief zombie invasion, survivors who were not able to lock themselves in a refugee rooms will be fighting off zombies until the doors are able to be re-sealed. After the shelter is secured all rescued survivors will be sobbing, most likely about the upcoming firebombing. Gallery Dead Rising 2 Fortune City Emergency Shelter sign.png|Sign above the shelter Dead Rising 2 Fortune City Emergency Shelter waiting area.png|Survivors gather in the waiting area Category:Dead Rising 2 Locations